That's What Friends are For
by dazdnconfusd730
Summary: A crazy patient leaves Margaret hurt and one of the surgeons fighting for his life.


This story is rated pg13 due to a small, tiny, minuscule bit of violence. It probably could pass for pg but I'm not to good with the rating system so...  
  
Because I know absolutely nothing about medical stuff, I tried to steer clear of the medical things. But that was pretty tricky considering M*A*S*H is a show about doctors. So if I made any mistakes please tell me so I can correct them. Please review I love feedback. I know, I know you're like "when will she shut up I want to read the story. A quick disclaimer and then I leave you be...  
  
I'm making no money off this. I love every single M*A*S*H character but unfortunately I don't own any of the characters in my story except for Private Penning who came from the dark black hole that is my mind...  
  
  
  
"Sir? Sir!" Radar said trying to wake Hawkeye without getting himself hurt.  
  
"Huh? What?" mumbled Hawkeye.  
  
"I'm not interested in what your selling," came the groggy voice of BJ.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"What? What is it Radar?" Hawkeye was now fully awake and fully grumpy.  
  
"Choppers are coming in. Col. Potter said to come get you."  
  
"It never fails. You go to bed and the army decides to take a midnight stroll into enemy fire."  
  
Radar moved on to BJ. "Sir! Sir wakeup."   
  
"Hawk, there's a little gnat hovering over my bed." His voice was muffled because his head was buried in his pillow.  
  
"Swat at it."  
  
Radar ducked as BJ raised his arm and swung it wildly with his eyes still closed. "Sir!"  
  
"Alright, alright."  
  
Hawkeye and BJ started to dress as Radar went to rouse Charles.  
  
"Stay away from me you little gnome. Your previous ranting has already awakened me thank you." Charles sat up.  
  
Radar, having finished his task, left the Swamp quickly so he wouldn't have to take the brunt of their unhappiness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The choppers came and the surgeons worked their way well into the morning. When they had finished Hawkeye slumped onto the wooden bench completely exhausted.  
  
BJ walked in and sat next to him.  
  
"Is it really to much to ask, that the soldiers keep regular business hours?" muttered Hawkeye with his eyes closed.  
  
Before BJ could reply Charles walked in followed by Potter.  
  
"Good work today boys," said Potter.  
  
In response he got an "Mmmm" from Charles, a nod from BJ, and a yawn from Hawkeye.  
  
"Col. Do you think there's a chance the GI Joes will take a day off? I could sure use a break," said BJ.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BJ and Hawkeye walked to the mess tent. As they were eating Radar came over. "Mail call Sirs." He handed them both a letter.  
  
BJ looked at his. "Hey, it's from Peg! Who's yours from?"  
  
"My Dad." Hawkeye read the letter to himself.  
  
Dear Hawkeye,  
How have you been? Are you keeping out of trouble over there? Crabapple Cove is the same. I still can't get over how quiet it is here without you.   
Listen son, are you alright? I've been having the feeling that you've been hurt. I know, I know. You're a doctor, you don't do the fighting, but even doctors can get hurt. Please write me back so I can get this nagging feeling out of my head.   
Take care of yourself.  
  
Love,  
Dad  
  
"What's up Hawk?" asked BJ, noticing the look on Hawkeye's face.  
  
"Nothing, my dad gets these feelings. When I was a kid he used to know that I'd be hurt even before I did. I remember one time I fell off my bike and scraped up my knees. When I rode back to my house he was sitting on the porch with a box of Band-Aids, waiting for me. He just always knew."  
  
BJ watched his friend.  
  
"He wanted to know if I was hurt. He said he was getting that feeling." He shrugged. "What could happen though, right? I'll probably get cut on a nail." Hawkeye stared into space for awhile then he changed he subject. "So, what did Peg say?"  
  
BJ started to talk about his favorite subject with Hawkeye only half listening. "What could possibly happen?" He thought to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They went to Post-Op to check on there patients. There were only three. Two on pain killers and were asleep. One had minor wounds and sat awake reading a magazine. Hawkeye made his way over to him.   
  
"Hi, Private Penning, I'm Dr. Pierce. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Okay Doc."  
  
Hawkeye examined his chart. "Well by the looks of it, you'll be out of here in a day or two."  
  
"Do you mean I have to go back?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I won't go back! I cant!" He started thrashing around.  
  
"Hey calm down. BJ a little help here."  
  
With BJ's help he calmed him down. Margaret gave Penning something to help him sleep. Hawkeye looked around the other two patients were sleeping soundly. After making sure Margaret had everything under control he went to the Swamp for some much needed sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hawkeye awoke at 10:00 that night. BJ was in his bed but Charles was gone. He remembered he was supposed to relieve Charles from Post-Op at 11:00. He walked to the mess tent to get something to eat.   
  
At quarter to 11:00 Hawkeye started walking to Post-Op. He saw Charles coming out. "Pierce, Margaret is in there. She told me she'd wait for you."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Watch out for that Penning. I found him going through our surgical tools earlier. He seems a little anxious."  
  
"Thanks for the heads up." He walked into Post-Op. "Margaret?" He said looking around. Silence. He noticed that Penning's bed was empty. Then he saw a pair of feet on the floor next to the bed. He quickly walked over to them. "Margaret!"  
  
She was lying face down on the floor covered in blood. He turned her over and checked her pulse. She was still alive though unconscious. Hawkeye looked her over. She had multiple stab wounds. From the shape of them it was done with a scalpel. Penning. Charles had said he had been going through the surgical tools.  
  
He turned around and came face to face with Penning. "I'm not going back." He thrust the scalpel into Hawkeye's stomach. Hawkeye stumbled backward, surprised. Once. Twice. Three more times he felt the scalpel as he tried to raise his hands and defend himself.   
  
Penning dropped the scalpel and ran as Hawkeye slid to the floor next to Margaret.   
  
The other two patients were sound asleep from the pills Margaret had given them earlier.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BJ walked toward Post-Op an hour later. The Col. Wanted to see Hawkeye and since BJ was up he offered to get him. "Hawk?" Silence. "Margaret?" Post-Op was empty except for to of the three patients.  
  
He walked through the room. "Hawk?" he said again. Then he saw them. "Oh my God!" He kneeled next to them. They both had pulses. Weak, but they were there. BJ ran and yelled out the door for the Col. He saw Potter come running.  
  
Inside BJ checked their wounds. Hawkeye had four stab wounds to the stomach. Margaret had seven maybe eight all over.   
  
"What in Sam's Hell is it Hunni..." Potter stopped short at the scene in front of him. He ran outside and called for Radar and Klinger. "Radar, get Major Winchester NOW. Klinger get two stretchers."   
  
The corporals went running in different directions.  
  
Potter went back inside. "Hunnicutt are they...?"  
  
"No, but they're hurt pretty bad. They've lost a lot of blood."  
  
Klinger returned with the stretchers and three enlisted men. "Here sir, but why..." He stopped and stared as BJ and Potter tried to stop their friends bleeding.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sir? Major Winchester? MAJOR!" Radar didn't know what was wrong but he knew there wasn't any time to waste.  
  
"What do you want you little heathen? I just went to bed!"  
  
"Sir, something's wrong. The Col. wants you.  
  
"Oh this had better be good Corporal." He started to dress.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hawkeye and Margaret were eased onto the stretchers. They were being taken to the OR when BJ heard a groan come from Hawkeye. "Beej?" he said weakly.  
  
BJ ran to his side.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I found you and Margaret.."  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"We don't know yet."  
  
"Am I okay?"  
  
BJ hesitated. "We don't know yet."  
  
"Penning." Hawkeye said, cringing in pain.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Penning, with the scalpel."  
  
"Penning stabbed you?"  
  
Hawkeye nodded then his eyes closed.  
  
"Hawk? Hawkeye!" BJ checked and found a pulse. He ran to tell Potter.  
  
Potter was scrubbing.  
  
"Col. it was Penning."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hawkeye came around and said Penning stabbed him."  
  
"I'll tell Radar-" On cue Radar and Charles came in. "Radar alert the MP's that Private Penning is AWOL."  
  
"Is that why you woke me Col.? Because you misplaced a patient!"  
  
Potter ignored Charles. "Radar tell them that if they find him put him into custody. Warn them he's dangerous. He attacked our head nurse and head surgeon."  
  
There was a shocked silence. "Yes sir." Radar said softly.  
  
Charles' expression changed from annoyed to shocked. "Attacked?"  
  
"With a scalpel."  
  
"But.."  
  
"Winchester scrub up. They're in bad shape."  
  
They scrubbed in silence. BJ was the first one done. "I'm going to work on Hawkeye."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Margaret had more wounds, but they hadn't done as much damage as Hawkeye's. BJ knew there was a chance he would never wake up. He tried not to think about that.  
  
He was sitting in the chair between Hawkeye and Margaret's beds. BJ heard a groan. He looked hopefully at Hawkeye, but seeing no change he focused his attention on Margaret.   
  
She opened her eyes and instantly felt pain all over. She slowly moved her head and looked around.   
  
"Welcome back Margaret." BJ stood over her looking at her chart.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Private Penning attacked you with a scalpel."  
  
She remembered. "He was screaming and kicking. I tried to calm him down." She trailed off. "BJ it hurts."  
  
"I'll give you something for the pain." He was happy that Margaret was going to be ok but Hawkeye was lingering in the back of his mind.  
  
She didn't notice. "Did Hawkeye find me? He was supposed to be coming to Post-Op."  
  
BJ looked at the floor. "Yes, he found you."  
  
"Did he operate?"  
  
"No. Col. Potter and Charles did."  
  
"Oh. I assumed he would. You know how he gets. Finders keepers."  
  
He had to tell her. "Hawkeye probably would have operated but..." BJ couldn't think of a good way to say it. He moved aside, putting Hawkeye in her line of vision.  
  
She gasped. "Oh no. Will he be ok?"  
  
"It's been one day. He hasn't woken up yet. Penning did a lot of damage." He sighed.  
  
She felt her stomach drop. She didn't know what to say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hawkeye was in a coma. It had been a week and nothing.  
  
Margaret was up and around occasionally on crutches.  
  
Col. Potter had called and requested a temporary surgeon.  
  
BJ was becoming more and more secluded. He spent all his free time sitting next to Hawkeye's bed.  
  
One day Father Mulcahy came to talk to him. "BJ are you alright?"  
  
"I'll be better when Hawkeye wakes up Father."   
  
The Padre could tell he didn't want to talk. "BJ you've been sitting with him for a week. Why don't you go get some sleep? I'll sit with him."  
  
It was true. BJ hadn't been sleeping well. But all the same. "Thanks for the offer Padre, but I think I'll stay here."  
  
Father Mulcahy sighed. "Ok BJ ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sir?" Radar approached BJ cautiously. "Sir this came for... Captain Pierce. I didn't know who to give it to. Col. Potter suggested I give it to you."  
  
BJ took the letter from him. It was marked "urgent." He looked at Hawkeye. He didn't think he'd want him reading his mail so he set the letter on the table next to him. It was then that he remembered the letter Hawkeye had received from his father the day that it happened. So his dad had been right. He wondered if anyone had informed Daniel Pierce about his son. Probably not. The army only informed family's of deaths.   
  
BJ decided to open Hawkeye's letter. He read silently.  
  
Ben,  
Okay now I'm worried. I know that mail is slow from Korea to Maine, but a week should be enough time. The feeling hasn't left me. Please write me back and tell me you're okay. Ease an old man's mind.  
Love,   
Dad  
  
BJ couldn't leave Hawkeye's dad wondering. He got a pen and some paper. It had been hard enough to tell Margaret how was he supposed to tell Hawkeye's dad?   
  
Dear Dr. Pierce,  
My name is BJ Hunnicutt. I am Hawkeye's coworker and best friend.  
  
He stopped, grasping for words.  
  
A week ago Hawkeye was stabbed by a psychotic patient. He had four wounds to the stomach. He is still alive but he has been in a comma ever since. I'm sorry to have to tell you this but I thought you would want to know. We're doing everything we can for him. I'm sorry.  
Sincerely,  
BJ Hunnicutt  
  
He read it a few times and felt satisfied with it. He gave the letter to Radar to mail.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BJ walked into Radar's office. "There's a phone call for me?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Bewildered as to who was calling him he picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"BJ Hunnicutt?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This is Daniel Pierce."  
  
BJ almost dropped the phone. "Uh, hi."  
  
"How is he?"  
  
BJ explained what had happened, the extent of Hawkeye's wounds, and his current status.  
  
"I knew it, I just knew it." Daniel's was shaky. "Thank you for taking care of him."  
  
"He would do the same for me Dr. Pierce."  
  
They said goodbye and hung up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BJ was asleep in the chair next to Hawkeye's bed. If he had been awake he would have noticed Hawkeye's finger slowly lifting then dropping again.  
  
Hawkeye slowly opened his eyes. It hurt to breathe, there was slight pain slowly shooting in his stomach every time it rose and fell. He looked around the darkened room. He was in Post-Op. Then he remembered. "Penning." He whispered. He wanted to sit up but thought better of it.   
  
Hawkeye saw BJ sleeping in the chair next to his bed. He didn't see anyone else around. Hawkeye slowly put his hand out and grasped BJ's arm. "Beej?" he whispered.  
  
BJ woke with a start. He had been having a dream that Hawkeye was awake and... he saw the hand on his arm. "Hawk?"  
  
Hawkeye grinned at BJ's face. "Beej, you look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
"Hawkeye you had me worried."  
"Come on Beej. You didn't think a few stab wounds would be enough to take me out, did you? The stuff from the still hurts my stomach more than this."  
  
BJ had to laugh.  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
"Almost two weeks."  
  
Hawkeye did a double take. "Two weeks!" he hissed. He let out a low whistle. "How's Margaret?"  
  
"She's up and around. Her wounds were pretty shallow. She was lucky."  
  
"So was I."   
  
"If you can call being in a coma for two weeks lucky."  
  
"I'm alive aren't I?"  
  
BJ nodded.  
  
"Well then I'm lucky."  
  
BJ suddenly remembered. "I have to call your dad."  
  
"My Dad."  
  
BJ explained how he had ended up talking to Hawkeye's dad on the phone.   
  
"He was right. I told you he always knows. If your going to call him let me talk to him."  
  
"Sure. I promised to tell the Col. and everyone when you woke up. You should have seen Charles these past couple of weeks. He was trying to be nice to me. He only called me and ill-educated buffoon once."  
  
Hawkeye grinned, deciding that laughing might not be the best idea. "Beej, don't tell them yet. I don't want to be hounded while I'm on the phone with my dad."  
  
"Ok."  
  
It was still late so no one was awake. BJ managed to get the phone to Post-Op without waking anyone, even Radar.  
  
The process of calling from Korea to Maine was a long one. BJ filled the wait by telling Hawkeye what had been going on.   
  
"The MP's caught Penning. He's being Court Marshaled."  
  
"That's good. Wait it's ringing! Hello? Dad?"  
  
"Benjamin?"  
  
"Why did you call me that?"  
  
"Hawkeye, I've been so worried."  
  
"Dad, I'm fine. I just woke up."  
  
BJ leaned back in his seat as Hawkeye ensured his father that he was truly okay.  
  
Eventually Hawkeye hung up, but his conversation had turned from him to his home. He didn't often get a chance to talk to his dad any other time. Hawkeye looked at BJ. "Well you can get the Col. now."  
  
BJ nodded, He went to Col. Potter's tent.   
  
"What?" mumbled Potter sleepily. "He's awake? That's great!."   
  
Potter went to see Hawkeye. "You gave us a heck of a scare there son."  
  
"Sorry about that Col. At least I caught up on some of my sleep."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Post-Op was flooded with visitors throughout the next day. BJ could tell that Hawkeye wanted to rest, but he was also basking in the attention.  
  
When the Post-Op was finally empty Hawkeye called BJ over. "Hey Beej, I just wanted to say thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Father Mulcahy told me that you barley left my bedside. That means a lot to me."  
  
A little embarrassed BJ said, "Hawkeye you would do the same for me and you know it. That's what friends are for."   



End file.
